Thank God For Veritaserum
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: A veritaserum fueled game of Truth or Dare reveals some interesting revelations. Faberry Hogwarts AU written for Faberry Week Day 3: Boarding School


It was far past curfew as Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina snuck down to the dungeons. They were far less likely to get caught as Quinn and Mercedes were the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor prefects. They reached the portrait guarding the Slytherin common room and Brittany easily gave the password, having memorized it from spending so much time visiting Santana.

The portrait swung open and the four girls clambered inside. The common room was empty besides Santana, Kurt, and Rachel. Brittany ran to Santana planting a kiss on her lips. Rachel smiled at Quinn and Quinn looked away blushing. She had only told Santana and Brittany, but Quinn harbored a crush on the Slytherin prefect. They had spent most of their first and second years arguing. That changed as Professor McGonagall forced them to work together on a Transfiguration project in their third year. The project had been a blessing in disguise as Quinn and Rachel learned to set aside their differences and learn more about each other. A friendship was forged and Quinn began to see Rachel in a new light. She wished that she could tell Rachel how she felt, but she was scared to ruin their friendship.

Santana watched the two girls with bemused interest. It was obvious to everyone with eyes that her two friends had a thing for each other. Sick of waiting for them to confess their feelings, Santana had a plan. After she had gotten a case of butterbeer from the kitchen, Santana had spiked the bottles with Veritaserum. She and Brittany drank from their own unspiked glasses as they watched the other girls, as well as Kurt drink from their own bottles. Tonight would be entertaining for sure.

"What are we doing tonight?" Tina asked.

"Berry told me about this muggle game called Truth or Dare."

"I've never played, but I like the sound of it," Mercedes said. The rest of the room murmured in agreement and Rachel launched into an explanation of the rules.

Once everyone had settled in a circle, Santana turned to Tina. "Alright vampire, Truth or Dare?"

"That was one time," Tina said. In her first year, she had come to the Halloween feast dressed up as a Vampire. She had been dismayed to find out that wizards and witches didn't dress up in costumes for Halloween and had to spend the evening being the only one in costume. "I pick truth," she said, nervous about what Santana would dare her to do.

Santana smirked, "Alright, who is the cutest boy in Ravenclaw?"

"Artie," Tina responded without thinking. Several people giggled.

"Wheels?" Santana asked incredulously, "He probably can't even get it up."

"He definitely can, believe me," Tina replied. The room gaped at her. Tina covered her mouth in shock. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Santana smirked, glad that the potion was taking effect. "I didn't know that you had a wheelchair fetish."

"Shut up," Tina snapped. She turned to Kurt, "Kurt, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kurt answered.

"I dare you to…" Tina struggled to come up with a dare. Mercedes leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "I dare you to kiss the next boy you see."

Kurt nodded, "Done." He paused for a moment, lost in thought. As he was thinking Sebastian Smythe stumbled into the common room from his dormitory, yawning. Tina nudged Kurt, "A dare's a dare."

Kurt stood up and walked over to Sebastian. Before the younger boy could say anything snarky, Kurt kissed him.

Sebastian gaped at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I was dared to," Kurt said honestly. Sebastian looked at the group and made his way back up to bed. When he was out of earshot, Kurt admitted, "That wasn't so bad."

"I thought you hated him," said Rachel.

"I do hate him," Kurt said quickly, "But I have to admit that he's hot."

"What?" Mercedes said in shock, "I thought you told me that you had a crush on Adam?"

"I do," Kurt replied, "I don't know why I said that out loud." He turned to Rachel, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Rachel said quickly.

"If you could make out with one person, who would it be?" Santana glared at the boy for taking the question she was going to ask.

"Quinn," said Rachel. Quinn looked at her astonished and Rachel blushed.

Seeing an opening, Santana put her plan in motion. "So you like Quinn?"

"I've had a crush on her since third year," answered Rachel. She gasped, "Why did I say that out loud?"

Santana glanced at Quinn who was gaping at Rachel. "That's interesting. Didn't you say something like that the other day Quinn?"

"Yeah, I told you about my crush on Rachel." Quinn's eyes widened at the admission. Rachel looked at her as though seeing her for the first time. Quinn blushed as she looked deep into Rachel's eyes.

"Is anyone else weirded out by the number of truth bombs tonight?" Mercedes looked around at the others.

"Santana spiked the butterbeer with Veritaserum," Brittany said proudly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina yelled at the same time.

"You all should be thanking me," Santana said, "Because of me, Q and the dwarf will finally act on their feelings instead of ogling each other constantly. The rest of you don't have to hide your feelings as well. I didn't make you say anything you didn't want to say. I just made you tell the truth."

Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt glared at her. Rachel cleared her throat, "Quinn, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Quinn nervously stood up and followed Rachel up to her dormitory. "You really like me?"

"Veritaserum doesn't allow me to lie." Instead of responding, Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss. Quinn eagerly kissed back, feeling thrilled that this kiss was better than any in her dreams. Quinn pulled away and asked, breathlessly, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

"Of course," Rachel said excitedly. She gave Quinn a small peck on the lips before she said, "We should probably rejoin the others."

"Yeah," Quinn replied. She reluctantly followed Rachel back down to the common room and found five pairs of eyes watching them.

"Did you finally deal with that unresolved sexual tension?" Santana asked.

"We're going on a date on Saturday," Quinn said. Santana smirked and Quinn said, "Damn you Santana."

"You love me," Santana replied.

"I do," Quinn agreed. As angry as she was, she was glad that the Veritaserum had allowed her to be honest about her feelings for Rachel. She would never have asked her out if the Veritaserum hadn't brought both of their feelings to the surface. She grinned over at Rachel and Rachel grinned back at her, both excited for the future.

"Are you two going to stare at each other for the rest of the evening?" Santana snapped the two girls back to reality, "Or can we continue the game?"

Rachel and Quinn went back to their seats. Rachel turned to Brittany, "Truth or dare?"


End file.
